Ekans
|evointo=Arbok |gen=Generation I |species=Snake Pokémon |body=02 |egg1=Field |egg2=Dragon |type=Poison |imheight=6'07" |metheight=2.0 m |imweight=15.2 lbs. |metweight=6.9 kg |ability=Intimidate Shed Skin |dw=Unnerve |color=Purple |male=50 |evo= |dexevolution = 023}} Ekans (Japanese: アーボ Aabo) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation I. Biology Physiology Ekans is a snake-like Pokémon with purple and yellow coloring. Its underside leading to its tail is yellow, and it has a yellow rattle at the tip of its tail. Ekans have large, yellow eyes with slit, reptilian pupils. Across its neck is a large, yellow band. Natural abilities Ekans, like real snakes, have the ability to unhinge their jaws. Ekans also share other characteristics with snakes, such as using its tongue to test the air for the presence of prey and shedding its skin. An Ekans will lose its rattle once it evolves into Arbok. Behavior Ekans often live in tall grassy areas where they slither with great stealth. Ekans is also known to prey on Pokémon such as Pidgey, Spearow, and their eggs. Though often associated as a land Pokémon, they are capable of swimming long distances. When threatened in the wild, it will rattle its tail, flick its tongue to get its surroundings, and might use the move Glare to scare the opponent and have a possible getaway. Evolution Ekans evolves into Arbok at level 22. Game info Game locations Side game locations Pokédex entries Stats Learnset Leveling Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |Secret Power|70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= Egg Moves Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |Persian, Linoone|—|100|10|Dark|Status|Cool|0}} |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |Girafarig, Steelix, Houndour, Houndoom|80|100|15|Dark}} Tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= Sprites Appearances Anime Ekans first appearance in the anime was in the episode Pokémon Emergency!, where it was revealed to be Jessie's Pokémon. Ekans was widely known for being under the ownership of Jessie, a member of Team Rocket, who had received it on her birthday. It later evolved into an Arbok in the episode Dig Those Diglett!. A group of wild Ekans, along with a group of wild Koffing, were captured by a poacher named Rico in A Poached Ego. Jessie's Arbok and James's Weezing saved them and then left with them in the wild. An Ekans also appeared in "Team Go-Getters out of the Gate!" as a member of Team Meanies. *Ekans (Mystery Dungeon) *Ekans (MS021) Trivia * Ekans is the first pure Poison Pokémon in the National Pokédex. * Ekans's and Arbok were originally planned to be called their Japanese names "Arbo" and "Ekan" (which was planned to be a used word but never released) in the English versions, but their names changed. * It was shown in Pokémon The Power of One that Ekans can swim. However, Ekans can't learn Surf. Names in other languages Ekans appears to be based on a rattlesnake. Ekans' English name is the word "snake" spelled backwards. Its Japanese name, "Arbok", is either the backwards spelling of "cobra" without the "c", or it is a mistake made on the word "boa" when spelled backwards. Ekans' French name is an anagram of boa. Ekans' German name backwards is asp in English; Asps are southern European vipers with an upturned snout. * French: Abo * German: Rettan Gallery 023Ekans_OS_anime.png 023Ekans_OS_anime_2.png 023Ekans_AG_anime.png 023Ekans_Dream.png 023Ekans_Pokemon_Mystery_Dungeon_Red_and_Blue_Rescue_Teams.png 023Ekans_Pokemon_Stadium.png 023Ekans Pokémon HOME.png 023Ekans LGPE.png Ekans-GO.png Ekans GO Shiny.png ca:Ekans es:Ekans ja:アーボ nl:Ekans pl:Ekans pt-br:Ekans uk:Ербок de:Rettan Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Medium-Sized Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon Category:Reptile Pokémon